


In the morning glow

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, This is just really romantic and fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: The sun rose outside and the world went on but in that moment they were in their own world.





	In the morning glow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cute little thing because I got the idea of them holding each other close and had to write it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Eiji’s fingers slowly brushed over Ash’s skin. Gentle touches as he lied in his arms. Ash seemed so at home now when he was laying with Eiji. When they shared a bed like this. Ash rolled over to face Eiji, still half asleep and brought their lips together. To the outside world Ash Lynx was a cold gang leader. He was a ruthless killer who did what he needed to survive. To Eiji he was his best friend and maybe something more. He was the first man Eiji ever loved and somehow possibly the last. Eiji rest his forehead against Ash’s. 

“You look so pretty in the first morning light.” Eiji whispered and ran his fingers over Ash’s cheek. He felt Ash’s cheeks warm up under his finger tips. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Ash replied and took Eiji’s hand in his own. He brought Eiji’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to each individual finger. He watched as Eiji blushed brightly and smiled, squirming around a bit in excitement. Ash found him so adorable when he was happy or excited about something. He was so expressive and Ash loved that. He loved everything about Eiji. 

“Do you have anything to do today?” Eiji asked. Ash had been so busy lately. He didn’t know with what. He didn’t dare ask. It wasn’t any of his business. 

“No, for the first time I don’t.” Ash ran his free hand, the one not holding Eiji’s own, through Eiji’s soft hair. 

“Does that mean you intend to stay in bed all day?” Eiji teased, sitting up some. He stretched out, his arms reaching over his head. He felt Ash’s fingers run down his spine, sending shivers as they moved. A low ache in his back reminded him of what they’d done just an hour before. Where Eiji spent his night beside Ash. 

“Maybe. It means you have my undivided attention.” Ash sat up as well and rested his face against Eiji’s back. He pressed a kiss to it and then slowly moved his mouth to Eiji’s shoulder. He kissed up Eiji’s shoulder to his neck. Eiji leaned his head to the side which gave Ash better access to his neck. Ash made sure his kisses were slow, open mouth kisses. 

“You’re so mean.” Eiji hissed and then followed that up with a small noise of pleasure as Ash found that one spot on Eiji’s neck the drove him crazy. 

“You enjoy it though.” Ash replied with a smiled and pressed a kiss to Eiji’s cheek. 

“How about I make us some breakfast?” Eiji suggested, glancing back at Ash. He pressed a kiss to Ash’s lips, closing his eyes. Eiji pulled back and climbed out of bed. He pulled on his pants and a t-shirt. 

“After I eat your awful food can we get back in bed?” Ash asked, smirking as he stood up and also got dressed. 

“You just have no taste, but yes if you want.” Eiji walked into the kitchen with Ash not far behind. Eiji started getting the stuff out to make pancakes. He’d been learning more American foods since he’d started living with Ash. He liked to make him some of the food from back home, but Eiji also wanted to try to learn American food as well. 

“You know, everyone in this building thinks we’re dating.” Eiji expected Ash to stutter out a short reply or to just laugh it off but instead he walked up to Eiji and kissed the back of his neck. 

“Good that means no one will try to take you from me.” Ash whispered against the back of Eiji’s neck. Eiji turned around and faced Ash, wrapping his arms around the American boys neck and pressed their foreheads together. 

“No one can take me away from you. Ever.” Eiji whispered. He pressed a kiss to Ash’s lips. Slow and sweet. Ash kissed back, resting his hands on Eiji’s hips. Eiji pulled back and whispered.

“I’m with you forever. No matter what happens or who comes along. I’m yours forever.”


End file.
